


Supermarket Flowers Season 1

by Nikoru745



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoru745/pseuds/Nikoru745
Summary: " Be with someone who understands how rare your love is "An emotional story about two individuals that were destined to meet in places that is always filled with beautiful flowers, destined to love for as long as they live in this earth. Their hearts are always connected, never far from each other's presence. Eyes always looking for their soulmate's. The day came where they did and together, they hurddled every challenges that came their way.Even death...





	1. PROLOGUE

He finally began to realise that he wasn't himself at that moment. And he entirely began to be a different person, the person his father didn't want him to be. A tear suddenly began to appear for his eyes.

"Oh Kara....   
I'm sorry I let you down"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. The Day We Met

It was morning. Like any other of his mornings, he once again, woke up breathing heavyly, sweating bullets. Not from the hot summer air, it was from his nightmare. He held his hands to his eyes, covering them to hopefully stop the tears from falling. His father and his elder brother then rushed to his room for they heard him scream as he was going back to reality. His father sat beside him on his bed, comforting him while the eldest stood in the door way. "Son! It happened again, didn't it?" His old man asked, always a bit worried for his second born. He gave him a nod while still covering his eyes. His eldest brother couldn't take it anymore so he walked out, hot on his hills. He didn't want to see his brother suffer from his nightmares anymore. After the incident, his brother hasn't been happy like before. It destroyed him, and his brother still thinks that it's his fault. Hank saw his eldest's reaction then look back at his second born. He sighed in frustration. "Son, look at me. It's three in the morning, if you want to walk outside for fresh air with your older brother while he goes with you in school, you can. Only if you still want to attend today, do you understand?" He told him as he stood up from where he sat. He waited patiently for his son to answer. "Yeah I'll.... I'll just get prepared. Wait, I thought brother was going with you at work today?"

"Brother, just because I'm one of the highest detectives in Detroit, doesn't mean I have no spare time bringing you to school"

His brother mused, a reassuring smile forming on his lips. He too smiled a bit, shaking his head as he chuckled. A moment has past and he has now entered the showers. He stood under the pouring warm water and took the time to get his mind in the right place. He was again thinking about his nightmare and at the same time, the incident. He still blames himself for not saving their youngest brother. Once he finished drying himself, he looked at the mirror. He saw how his eyes looked very tired from tearing up. And his hair was messy as always, definitely like his old man. But he didn't mind it and got out of the bathroom, back into his work. He started putting his Grey T - shirt, his pants, sneackers, and his father's old hoodie. He also grabbed his backpack and guitar case then began waiting for his older brother at the front door. He looked outside and the sun hasn't risen, it was still dark and cloudy. As his brother walked out of the house, he said his good byes to their father and closed the door. He then looked at him and sighed. His blue iris looking at the sky. The second born then walked before him and gestured for him to also walk with him.

Both were quiet as they walked through the busy streets of Detroit City. The eldest's phone rang and vibrated. He took it out from his pocket and held it up to his ear. "Yes? Ah, of course... now? I see... thank you" He said and hang up, putting his phone back in his pocket and sighed. He looked at his brother. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to walk yourself to school, is that fine with you?" His brother nods. "Yeah sure. Work is more important now. See ya around brother" He ended and walked away from his brother. The eldest sighed in frustration and also walked away in a different direction.

He was listening to music to hopefully get some of the noise out from his ears. He kept looking down to his feet, avoiding eye contact from people passing by his sides. He then noticed something he hasn't seen before. A small flowermarket filled with beautiful, fresh flowers was spotted in between a coffee shop and a bookstore. He was aware of both the stores but not with the flowermarket. He paused the song he was listening to and looked at the flowers displayed outside the shop. His attention was then caught by one sunflower. He held its petals in his fingers. He then felt himself smiling at the plant and chuckled as the thought came to him. The boy then felt someone's precence beside him. He looked over to that side of him and his eyes widen. A girl with a pixie hair cut, wearing a checkered shirt with blue-green patterns, black pants, and brown boots. Her smile was like an angel's. It shined like the sun and it felt breath taking. She was smelling  blue flowers that were never familiar to him. She finally saw him looking and her smile faded, and a surprised face was shown. He panicked. He didn't know what to do that time, he kept scratching the back of his head in nervousnes. The lady got away from the flower and looked at him. "I uh... Hi?" He said, smiling nervously to her, waving his hand. She giggled. "Hi there. You must be surprised that this flowermarket just popped out of no where. Well, this my family's place, we started living here just last week and took all those days to prepare the place" She ended with a smile. Oh, that smile. It was clever enough to make him forget all the bad things he always had in his head. He grinned at the woman in front of him but then his watch rang. He looked down to his wrist and was surprised. The girl looked confused about why he was surprised. "Oh no.... it's past 4 in the morning! The sun, OH NO!" He shouted dug his hand into his hair as he looked around for the quickest way to leave the area. His eyes then layed over to the blue irised woman. "Oh uh... I didn't got your name yet. I'm Connor, Connor Anderson" the woman got more surprised. She didn't recognize him before she layed her eyes on him. "Anderson? Son of the Lieutenant Anderson and the brother of the Detective Collin Anderson? Nice to meet you!!! My mother, Rose, told me a lot about you while telling stories about Detroit" she knew a bit about his family but she didn't know about the bad sides. So he nods.

"I see. It was very nice to meet you Connor. Kara Chapman, Kara for short"

Kara, the name had many meanings in this world. Connor felt accomplished when he finally got her name. When he was about to ask what flower was she was smelling, his phone rang. It ranged in the wrong time, his eyes furrowed once again as he held it up to his ear without looking at his phone to see the person's name. He sighed as he called for the person at the other side of the line.

"Hey Anderson, why the hell are you late?"  
Connor's eyes widen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_To be Continued..._

 


	3. The Unexpected

_Upcoming chapters will be longer than usual._  
_Enjoy!_

\-----

Connor knew he was in trouble that moment he heard the man's raging voice. He wasn't that angry when he said his words. The man then turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. He sighed after, hoping that the man at the end of the line didn't know he answered his call. "I have to go now, I'm late and I'll get in trouble if I don't go now" Kara nods in understanding. "Oh of course. And again, it's nice knowing you.... Connor" She said as the shop keeper's daughter waved her hand goodbye and entered the shop. Connor then started running towards the direction of his school. As he was running, he couldn't stop thinking about _her_. It was new to him, to have a picture of the woman smiling in his mind, and yet he kept running.

As he got to the school, the gates were about to close not until markus and his came rushing to the gate. "CONNOR!!! HURRY THE HELL UP! IT'S ABOUT TO CLOSE!!!" North shouted that it echoed a bit. The 3 men looked at her in terror. Connor got inside in time before the gates closed. He reached to breath as he stopped running for a few minutes. Markus and the others supported him. Markus chuckled, loud enough for him to hear. "You're in big trouble mister..." He was right. He was the one who called and reminded him he was late.

_**Markus Manfred** _ _, top 3 in their class and the supreme student council president. He loved doing arts of his friends and helping anyone in need of assistance. He was known for his friendly smiles and generous acts towards others. All were very confused to why he chose a girlfriend that acts like a soldier more than a girl who acts as a princess. Markus keeps his answers to this question to himself._

_**North Kelly** _ _, the most savage school girl in Colbridge University. Top 6 in their class and the vice president of the supreme student council. She is known for her love of sports and her boyish attitude towards all. The public knew about her relation ship with Markus since their first years._

**_Josh Sawyers,_ ** _the secretary of the supreme student council. He manages every ctivities with the help of his friends. He is known as their_ _**PEACE KEEPER** _ _for he was always caught fighting with the vice president about what punishment should they do to students who abused the school rules. He is known for always being quiet but talks at some moments if needed._

**_Simon Lambert_ ** _, the treasurer of the supreme student council. He is known as the school's angel. With his kind heart and breath taking features, he made some school girls fall like snow. He also has a twin brother named_ _**Daniel Lambert,** _ _who's in the same school as him. Rumers were heard that he broke up with his last girlfriend. All girls were very relieved that now, he's back to the single life._

"Guys, let's go before we all get in trouble" their blond friend said as all starter running to their classroom. They were there just in time until their professor came in. All were well behaved and quiet as she started talking. The classroom the school has is big, so they didn't have any problems on where to put their things. The professor smiled at the sight of her students respecting her. "Alright everyone, good morning once again. As you all noticed, our friend Luther seems to be late for class. Well, he has a reason for it and it was for his sister" Everyone's chattering echoed inside the room. Connor looked at his friends as they also were wondering who Luther's sister is and what she looked like. So they kept chatting until Lucy clapped her hands and got their attention. Everyone turns their eyes to her. "Alright everyone, settle down. We'll have to wait until he comes with his sister" She ended and smiled at her students before leaving the classroom. As she left, North rises up from her seat and faced all her classmates, putting her hands up. Everyone went silent, for they know who they see in front of them. "Okay everyone. Once the new student gets inside this room, everyone needs to greet, got that? Chloe, signal everyone when to stand and greet"

"Of course..."

Chloe nods and suddenly, the sound of the classroom sliding door echoed in the room and everyone went quiet. All the students' jaw dropped and so as Connor's as they saw the person who entered their room, their new student. Markus and his friend smiled at the student.

"Hello again everyone. My name is Kara, Kara Chapman"

Everyone was shocked to see her again, as well as Connor. He didn't expect her to be in the same school as him. The teen looked around the room, to his classmates that are now very shocked that some of his companion's Jaws drop. He then looked back to her as she smiled over to the vice president of the SSC. She was very happy to see her that she ran out from her seat and hugged her tight, she hugged back. After her came Chloe then Blue Blare and Red Rose. All were very happy that she was here, all shouted her name and felt happy.

_**Red Rose and Blue Blare** _ _, were known for their kindness and how they show their love for each other with no regrets or embarrassment. Both met each other in the same school and fell in love as they spent their days together. All students respected their decision to be together. Both are happy to be connected._

_**Chloe Hersh** _ _, the class's representative. She was known for her peaceful features and genuine smiles. She is quiet at times, she also loved being with noisy people and her friends. All kept telling her that she should have a boyfriend by now but she kept refusing to have one at her age. She told herself that she wasn't ready to accept anyone in her life at an early age. She promised everyone that she'll have one when she's in her 25._

North and the other girls kept hugging her until their professor got their attention. "Okay, now can you let our student sit down on her respective place? We'll be starting our lesson shortly" The girls nod. "Oh, there's a vacant seat next to.... Simon" their professor said as the girls looked over to the man sitting at the back of the president of the SSC and has no seat mates. Connor looked over to Simon who was very nervous and was keeping his head down then to Kara who was a bit surprised to see his blonde friend. Kara then nods to the woman and proceeded to walk towards her seat. She sat there, quiet, not talking to the man sitting beside her. All then went quiet and students slowly forming chatters, spreading like smoke in thin air. Connor couldn't stop looking at them with a disturbed look, as both were sitting side by side. Rupert, one of Connor's best friends, noticed his glare at the blonde male. He felt uneasy about his friend's reaction about this, but he kept himself calm as possible for not to get anyones worries to him. Rupert reached for Connor's shoulder and called for him, he looks at his friend, still having that look where if someone saw something they didn't like. "What is it, Rupert?" he asked, his voice being deep and scary. Rupert took a deep breath and looked straight at him. "You need to calm down. They're just seating beside each other, what's to be angry about there?" Connor's brows raised up, it made Rupert look confused. _Is he surprised?_ He thought to himself. "I'm not... angry, It's just..." Rupert's eyes narrowed. _Oh..._ He thought to himself once more. Rupert felt dum as he didn't notice it at the beginning that he was just **jealous** that both are seated next to each other. The thought of his best friend being this jealous at such a simple thing was funny to him as he has never been so in love with someone he just met. He tried his hardest not to laugh in front of his friend, holding his mouth closed to keep everything inside. Connor's face began turning pinkish red as he had the idea that his friend already knew about his feelings for the woman and tried hitting his friend. Kara heard them laughing and turns to look at them. As she saw his pinkish face, she found it quite... adorable for someone his kind. For the past few hours in school, Kara kept glancing at Connor, who was just an inch away from her seat.

Everything was going smoothly for Kara. She was happy to be back with her friends and also to be in the same class as _him_. But she'd always knew that the man, sitting beside her was their too. He was always with the Student council, as they were always getting the highest votes. She hated the man from what he had done to her months ago. She never forgot that time, she felt hurt at that day. But she knew she that the past didn't matter anymore. After all, everything was settled. She doesn't know what would he be thinking right now but she still needs to talk to him and not keep quiet, it might get worse. As she opened her mouth and called out for his name, a bit load so may hear, both blonds said the other's name at the same clock. Both were looking at each for a minute that seemed like forever but after a while they looked away at each other's blues. Connor noticed as both looked away from each other. He was boiling and it wasn't good for his head. Rupert kept snorting, trying his best not to burst out laughing. It went out like that for the past our until launch.

\---

Kara and the other ladies sat under the old tree in the middle of the school, enjoying and sharing meals to one another. All laughed at jokes and told stories as they eat, while the boys walk round the school as they talk about how hard, tiring, and boring their lessons are. "Oh by the way, I heard that you met her in their flower shop this morning. Is this the reason why you were _almost_ late today?" Markus amused, chuckling under his breath after. Connor got embarrassed and kept looking away from his friend. "Anyway, what do you think about Kara?" asked his bird lover friend, as all of them stopped walking. Connor cleared his throat and held his hand to the back of his head, scratching it out of embarrassment. Rupert laughs as he watch his friend suffer from the embarrassment, also holding his laughter, Connor turns to look at him and made an unpleasant face. The president was also holding his laughter yet he kept his cool. "Anyway, you shouldn't get... you know... a bit too close to her at the moment..." There, it lead Connor in extreme confusion. What was the reason for his friend's words all of a sudden. It went quiet for a second but Connor chose to not hide the question lurking inside his mind.

"Why? Did something happened?"

"Well yeah, something did. Which was pretty bad... so-"

"What happened...?" he asked, cutting Rupert's words. He had no time to hear the reasons for such a thing. The only thing he wanted to know was _why_. Markus took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't get too attached to her because... she just came from a very bad break up.... she's still recovering..."

"Y - Yeah so... leave her to rest a bit. Or something might happen bad to her... again..."

Now it was very clear, but not too clear. He needed to know every detail of her problem. _Break up? She already had a relationship with someone? But she's just new here..._ He thought to himself as he thinks back at his friends' words. He needed to know who it is that she has a relationship with. He didn't know why he was so tempted about this but to him, it didn't matter. The Trio heard the girls laugh about the subject of their conversation and while both of Connor's friends were looking at them his eyes shifted to the right and saw a friend of his that he rarely talks to.

_Simon..._

As he followed his gaze, it lead to _her_. Connor's eyes shifted between the blonds. Simon had a bit of pink on his cheeks and decided not to hide it from anyone except to her. As Kara catches her breath from laughing, she turns to look at somone from a distance. She looked at _him_ and waved hello then looked back at her friends. Simon reacted so fast from what she did and was fully flushed red. He looked at his surroundings and saw Connor and the other guys looking at him, he ran away as soon as he saw them. That lead Markus and Rupert to confusion, asking themselves why did he ran so suddenly. They didn't know, but Connor did...

\---

It was another hour of studying. Connor can't stop looking over to Kara and Simon, sitting beside each other, quiet at all times. Just like class, everyone was not misbehaving, you can never see one student misbehave at a time where a teacher is present or absent. In primary school, it was North who would always pull trick on the teachers for her onw amusement and for the others. But now it was different, she realized how life looked like because of _him_ and her friends. Yet she still has that raging fire inside her soul. In this class, she sits beside Connor, whom she noticed looking like a hawk searching for a pray to eat. North couldn't take this act of his so she had to talk to the man. "Hey, why the hell are you staring at them like a fuckin' killer? Look I know you're jealous, but let's not get so sad about it. You can always talk to her too" She thought her words would lift her poor friend's spirit a bit. And so it did, but not that much as she expected. He decided to stop with his glare and focused on the lesson. North exhaled, as if holding her breath for a long time. She looked over to the blonds, to see how their condition was and in her relief, there was nothing happening at the moment but, the thought of something bad happening never escaped her mind. This thought would always make her worry for her friend.

\---

After school days, when his old man has not yet called him or has not contacted him, reminding him to go home, Connor wonders off school by his own free will. Instead of going with his friend on malls and spending equal time with them, he wonders off in abandoned buildings. No matter how destroyed they might be, how much unsafe they are or dark, to his belief,

 

_" In every dark places, there is_  
_always_ _ **light**_ _"_

 

He remembered his mother's words, each time he goes into an abandoned building, to keep his mind in the right place and to also focus his mind in the right time. But nothing seem to work on him now, all he wanted now was to be alone. Nothing more, nothing less. After walking for a few minutes in the new abandoned place he has gone to, reaching the top, he brought out his guitar given by his old man. He played with its strings and adjusted them, wanting to get the correct tune for the object. He sighed and started to play his instrument. Playing his favorite song over and over again was the only thing that could make him feel at ease for now, as he thought it did.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
_But it's the only thing that I know_

Each time he strams its string, he felt at ease. The sound og this guitar and together with this song was clever enough to make a man feel like he is living like an angel, making his breath and heart beat smoothly and stable. It was no doubt that he was enjoying the time of his life whenever he plays this song.

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_  
_It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_  
_We made these memories for ourselves_  
_Where our eyes are never closing_  
_Hearts are never broken_  
_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

He ended with one stram down. For him, as he plays, he felt himself catching his own breath, for he felt he was holding it as he sings along with the music. Yet he smiles, he smiles as he completed the first stanza of this song he loved. As he was about to put his guitar back into it's case, he heard someone slowly clapping their hands. His heart raised out of embarrassment, he did even know someone was watching him, listening to him sing such a song. The footsteps were accending towards his direction and the clapping stopped when the footsteps did as well.

 

" That was very beautiful... Care if you teach me some of the songs you know? "

  
A familiar voice was heard from his back. Connor slowly turns to look.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_To be Continued..._

 


	4. The String That Binds Us

"O - Oh... It's just you..."

He said, nervously looking back at his guitar and acting like he was just adjusting it's strings. "I hope I didn't scare or frightened you just now because you looked kind of pale..." Kara said, have a worried expression on her face. His head and eye browns rose up from her words. _Was I really pale when she saw_ _me_ _?_ He thought to himself, his hand roaming around his face. And as he took a deep breath and tried looking back at her, as he turned his head, her own was very close to his. She was looking at his guitar, analyzing and amazed by how old it is and yet it still functions properly. He kept looking at her side viewed feature. The wind blew onto their direction. And there he saw how God's creations were worth it. Her golden hair danced with the cold spring wind, her blue iris reflected the sun's rays and made it more breath taking. And thanks to the sunset's light, her freckles was now visible. He didn't know she even had one. Kara felt his warmth and his eyes looking at her. She turns her head to him, her eyes directly looking at his own. They were warm, chestnut colored ones. For both of them, it almost felt like an eternity at that moment, just be looking at each other. Until the moment ended when another familiar voice came behind them. Both turned to look and an unpleasant expression formed on Connor's face.

"Oh crap uh... have I interrupted something here?"

_Rupert..._ Connor mumbled to the air. "Rupert! Long time no see, how has it been for you?" Kara said, getting up on her feet and started walking towards an old friend of her's. While they talk a lot more, Connor began fixing his guitar and putting it back to its case. He sighed, almost feeling like he had just done quit a lot of things. "Anyway, what's the deal of coming in here? And how did you find me?" his friend chuckled "I know you Connor, I know it's just been a couple of months with you but I've learned a lot Already. And I saw Kara going this way so, yeah. Anyway, Markus was wondering if both of you wanted with us today"

"to where?" asked the blond female.

"He said you'll see for yourselves. Even I don't know, not even every one who'll come too... So, what do you say?" Rupert ended with a smile on his face. Both Kara and Connor looked at each other in question. But Kara was new at the area so she thought it was best for her to go with them and they might surely show her around the area.

"Yeah sure-  
"Wait a minute-

Both him and Kara said different things at the same time, for Connor it felt awkward as both stopped each other. Both of them were also looking at each other in wonder. Rupert stood in the middle, his eyes going back and forth from his friend to the other with a confused expression. Connor cleared his throat and began talking, "So, when will we go to _this_ place Markus talks about?" he said, Kara turns to look at him. Rupert was amused, he didn't expect this response from someone who has been living in solitude for a very long time. He chuckled, loud enough that the Brunette and the Blonde could hear him, "After Christmas he said, in the new years... Anyway, why did you ask so suddley? Will you even come along with us-

"Of Course I will.."

It was loud and clear to Rupert. He then glanced at Kara who was also shocked and very excited that the man will come with them. Rupert sighs in defeat. "Well then, it's settled! You and Kara will also join us. This'll be interesting..." The man smiled and said his good byes, leaving both of his friends alone. Connor sighed and go es to pick up his guitar case, preparing to leave the abandoned building. "Connor!" Her voice calls for him. He stood still for a good second and finally turned to look at her. She felt nervous and couldn't get the words out of her mouth, stealing glances when she gets the chance. She takes a deep breath "When we get the chance... can you teach me how to play guitar? I got interested when I saw you play..." she gave him a bright smile as he was about to leave. He looked at her with awe and then turned away. For him, it was funny that a simple smile, specially her's, was clever enough to make him chuckle under his breath. He continued to walk ahead but stopped half way. Kara noticed, tilting her head to the side from confusion. He hesitates "Its really late... why not walk with me? If you don't mind..." he said looking down to his feet. He then heard footsteps a ending towards his direction. He looks up...

_"Sure... I'd like that"_

  
The woman said then continued to walk before him. Connor watches her as hse leaves. He turns away and had a minute to think about what he said. _Why the hell did I ask her that so suddenly? What am I thinking? What's happening to me..._ He thought to himself, following after Kara and leaving the building.

\---

It was so silent. They didn't talk after the left the building. Kara was a bit in front of Connor and he was a bit at her back, awkwardly walking in different speed. They were the only people in the streets of that ally way in Detroit. The lights were a bit dim in the night and it was cold. All the building's windows didn't have light anymore, making Connor think that people are now asleep as he examines the area they're walking at. After walking a few hours they finally reached her place. It wasn't as ominous as the other buildings and with no light. But the feeling of someone following them was never leaving his mind. The flowers shop was the only place with light shining inside and out at a time like this and the only flower shop that has a person watering their displayed flowers. It was a woman, she had a worried expression on her face as she waters her plants. Kara walked slowly towards her and called her name. "Rose? Mom?" she said, her hand stretching towards the woman's shoulder, trying carefully to hold her. The woman turns. _So this is Rose... the woman she told me this morning. The one who knew who I was and who dad was..._ Connor looked at her actions and her every move. The woman gasps and walked quickly towards Kara, hugging her tightly. Kara hugged back "I - Is there something wrong? What happened?" The woman breaths heavily, still holding onto her daughter. "I... I was just very worried about you. You never came home late like this. You'd always come home early because our house was far from your school. I'm sorry honey, I'm just ver worried that he'll... he'll..." Rose started blanking out, remembering the horrors of the past events. Kara's eyes furrows as she knew what her mother meant and hugged her back, trying to comfort her by rubbing her hands on her back up and down. Connor watched the mother and her daughter. He then remembered _him_. It was the same as what he did with his brother.

 

_"Cole, what did I say about going home late?!"_

 

_"I'm sorry brother! I was just... I came back to the dog lying around on the road that I told you about and no one cared for it. So I planned to take him in with us"_

 

_"Just... Just don't wonder off like that again. Ask me, Collin, or dad if you want to help someone... got it?"_

 

_"Yes! So, can we take him in with us?"_

 

_"... Why not right? Dad'll be over joyed by this news"_

 

_"YAY!"_

 

He smiled at the thought of his younger brother. The warmth of his embrace was still on him. He touches his chest, his smile kept getting bigger and bigger as he thought of the good memories from before. "And... who might you be?" his head quickly looked up. Rose smiles and so did Kara. "I'm... my name is Connor. Nice to meet you Rose..." He was very nervous and a bit shy? What for and why? He didn't know. Rose smiles and greets back. "Why don't you go inside? It's fine if you don't want to, it's pretty late too. You should go home now, I understand" she said walking towards him and stood not to close to him, respecting his personal space. He refuses to go inside and then decided to just go home or he might get in trouble. His older brother and father might have gone home before him. He said his good byes and finally left, taking the road he took this morning when they met. He walks fast as to not be there while his father and brother already are. He felt uneasy just by thinking of that thought.

 

_Damn... I'm in trouble for this..._

 

\---

 

He walked towards the front door and unlocks it. Connor began opening the door slowly, it creeks as he does so which made him very worried that someone might already be there. Once he got inside, he quickly shuts the door. He then began going to the dinning room, pulling out his notes and putting them down the table. He quickly cooks a simple dish and set it down on the table then sat down. He waited and tried calming himself down. As he eats his food and looks at his assignments, the smile that he saw, that she showed him was still in his mind. Never leaving. It made him more calm and even made him grin. He took his time to eat while thinking about her. After eating, he puts the dishes on the sink and poured water. He left it there then brought his things to his room.

 

He drops his bag on the chair for his study table and then sat on his bed. He sighed and brought out his head sets and guitar. He tuned the guitar more and started straming up and down. He loved this sound, it was very peaceful. He smiled as he played a song's chords. He never sang, he told himself he wasn't good at such a thing, but he began humming. He didn't even notice.

 

"Connor, it's late... Why are you still playing with your guitar?"

 

Collin called him, his arms crossed and his back placed on the the wall with a small smile on his face. Connor stops playing, putting his guitar down beside his bed and sighed. "Brother, tomorrow's Friday, do you have any plans on doing something on your day off?" his brother turned to look at him for he suddenly got his attention. "Well, I planned on just walking outside and get some fresh air for a while. I haven't got any yet since I've been smelling blood these past days. Why ask?"

 

"Oh, uh, nothing... just wanted to know what kind of rest my over-active-in-homocide-cases brother would do in his day offs... that's all"

 

Collin chuckled and left his room, closing the door shut when he got out. Connor then began changing his clothing and closed the lights. He made himself fall on his bed and sighed, looking up to the ceiling. He got his blanket and closed his eyes. Beginning to sleep.

 

\-----

 

Connor opened his eyes and found himself in a field full of flowers with different kinds. On the horizon stood a woman in a white dress. He asked for her name and she seemed not to hear his voice, even he can't hear his own. Yet the woman's head turned to him, but she suddenly walked forward that wasn't his direction. He followed her and she began running. He also ran, but he still didn't know why she ran. What ever the reason was, he kept going and going until he reached her arm. When he lost track of her, he stopped for a moment and rested and lie down to the ground. He was heavily breathing, trying to catch his breath until he felt something on one of his fingers. He looks at his pinky finger there was a string colored in red. He looks at it and stood up, started to follow the string. He walked for it looks like hours and then finally found her. He smiles and ran towards her she looks back and his hand slowly inching its way to hold her own, on where the String was tied to. He reaches for her hand.... And then he blank out...

 

Connor woke up without panicking or even sweating. He wasn't scared, he was more happy this time. Suddenly, a knock on the other side of his door then was heard. He stood up and walked towards it, opening the door he saw his brother all dressed up and ready to walk outside. He was shocked. He didn't expect him to dress up so early in the morning. "Well? What are you doing still standing there? You want to go out and walk or what?"

 

"Yeah just... give me a minute..."

  
He said as, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. He began undressing his self and then suddenly catches his reflection. He looked at his messy hair and eye bags. He sighed at the sight and began going towards the shower, closing the curtain. After a few minutes under the pouring hot water, he goes out and walked back to his room. He dries his hair as he fixes it at the same time. He began looking for the right clothing to wear in the spring - winter morning. Connor grabbed another old t shirt then a hoodie that was once his old man's and began putting his pants, together with his booys. When he thought he was ready to go out the house with his brother, he noticed his hair in the mirror. He didn't feel like not combing his hair, and it was usual for him not to. But now he did the opposite. The man grabbed the comb and tried fixing his hair then left the room.

As he walked towards the dinning room, he saw his brother cleaning dishes while his father was reading the newspaper while drinking warm coffee. His dad's head rose up, his eyes landing on his son "Good morning, son... How was your sleep?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. Connor's eyebrows raised as he haven't seen his father at least a bit happy since that _day_. He got confused "U-Uh... good? It was good. What happened? You seem... happy" Hank chuckled, putting the paper down the table and only held his cup. "I'm just happy because... you finally found someone to be with them and walked the person home... am I not right Collin?" He stood, patting his first born on the shoulder. Collin smiles and stole a glance to his younger brother who stood shocked "HO - HOW DID YOU KNOW I WALKED SOMEONE BACK TO THE OR HOME?!" He was starting to sweat. "Easy, Collin was the first one to go home before me because Jerry needed me on something. When he was walking, he told me that he saw you walking to an alley way near not so far from school..." Connor gulps at how much Collin saw and how much his old man knows. "He also saw the girl you walked with. She had a blond hair and blue iris, right?" He continues. Collin was containing his laughter as he wiped both of his hands dry after washing the dishes. Connor glared and then sighed "So... what about it then? Yes, I walked her home, so what now?" Hank's expressions changed and gave up teasing. "Nah... just wanted to make sure. Anyway, you'll be going out with Collin right? As you can see, he's done, so both of you can get the hell out and hopefully not wonder around that much. Keep an eye out for me Collin..."

"Yes father..."

Collin said and dragged him out of the door. He looks at him "What was the attitude for?" he asked, his Eyebrows furrowed. Connor looks at him and then walks on ahead, never looking back at his brother. Collin knows what this means, so he just followed him with a sigh.

They talked as they walked into the streets of Detroit. Both then came into a coffee shop and ordered. While warming themselves up, both asked about what has been happening for both of them these past few days until Collin wanted to go to the rest room. Connor was forced to wait for him to come back, which he didn't like. So to occupy time, he watched the people around him. Until he felt a breeze on his face he felt warm suddenly in a cold weather like this. His eyes then landed on the cashier area. His eyes then widen. A familiar blond was spotted on the line of people with brown hair. He denied the thought of the woman being her. But when she was near the man in the cash register and ordered coffee, she turns around to leave and all Connor saw was her beautiful blue irises then came her warm smile. She rushed out to the door and disappeared. Connor watched as she leaves and she felt eyes looking at her from the shop's window. Kara turns to look and saw him. She waves and then started walking, hot on her shoes. Connor's eyes never left the woman's, a tap on the shoulder was then given to him. His head quickly turns and it was his brother. His expressions didn't change "Brother? What's wrong?" he asked, his hand still on his shoulder. He shakes his head "No... no I'm fine. Let's just go" he gets off his seat and then walks of, this time, Collin tries to catch up to him.and had a look on his face.

Connor's phase began to quicken, this made it difficult for Collin to reach out to him. "Connor! What the hell happened there?" he said when he reached his side. His brother looked at him "No... Nothing... I just wanted to leave the place that's all..." He walked on, regaining his normal speed once more. Collin still had his doubts that nothing ng happened back in the coffee shop yet he kept it to himself and walked on with his little brother.

They are now in the hart Plaza of Detroit. Since it's mid winter and spring in Detroit, people still sell flowers, but now, every flower was now for winter parties and for people who would give these to their person of interest. Shops lined up and crowds of people walking into every shop and others passing by, only looking at the flowers being displayed outside of each shop. The Anderson Brothers continued walking and at the same time talked as they pass through the shop of flowers. But Collin was still worried about his little brother for he was acting strangely this morning and seemed like he was looking for someone as they walk. They continued talking until Connor stopped following beside him. Collin turns to look and saw him looking at the mid horizon, and to his surprise, his little brother was looking at a woman who was buying sunflowers, paying for them after. Collin nods and looks back at his brother, smirking at him. Connor looks at him, "What now?" he said, his Eyebrows furrowed "You know her, don't you Brother?" his older brother mused "Why not talk to her? See if you can have a conversation with her..." He suddenly glanced at his back and quickly pushed his brother. He stumbled upon so many people and only one helped him regain his balance. A pair of warm, strong, hands, held him as he stood. He turns...

"... Connor?"

_Kara?_ He was surprised. _How did brother knew when to push me--_ his thoughts were cut as he remembered his brother glance at his back. _That son of a..._ Kara looked at him in question, he looked like he was not in a good mood at the moment so she decided to leave him be, since she has been calling him for three times now, Kara starts walking away. "H-Hey, wait Kara!" he grabbed her wrist with care, she turns to look. Connor panics as he didn't know what to do in that particular moment. He thinks to himself, _What do I do now? I have her right here in front of me and all I have to do is to ask her. But ask her what? On a date? Walk? To eat in a restaurant, at this hour?_  Kara looked worried for he looked he was angry at her. She didn't actually think so negative about this but she thinks she might have said something bad about yesterday. She didn't want to be a nuisance for him. She also needs to go back to them nowt before they get worried. Kara took a deep breath.

"Listen Connor---

"A - Are you alone?"

This surprised her and was amazed it took him that long to prepare a thing to say to her at the moment. She smiles "No, I'm... I'm with North and the other girls. And you? Who are you with?"

"Oh I'm--

"He's with me"

Kara's eyes widen when she saw this man who was a perfect clone of the man that still hold her wrist. But the only thing that these men differ is their eyes. This man has a greyish colored eyes. And his low pitched voice, a bit lower than Connor's. They felt cold, Kara shivers. "I'm his older brother, also his twin.... I'm the eldest for u was born the before he was born" Collin smiles. "O-Oh that's why! I never knew about you before, did you keep yourself hidden for a reason?" Connor's eyes looked back and forth to Kara and his brother. Collin chuckles "Smart girl, the reason for hiding my identity was that I work to catch the bad people in this city and the detective that was rumored to be as Savage as a winter wolf" _He's too scary that's for sure..._ She thought to herself. A sound then was heard "Ah sorry, I have to go, take good care of my brother will you?" Connor snaps and called for him but when he turned around he was already gone. He looks back and his eyes landed on his hand still on her writs, he let's go quickly as he can. Kara notices. It was awkward, them just standing there not doing anything but look at shallow ground. Silence took over, until a voice was heard not too far from them, shouting Kara's name.

"N-North?!"

The red head wrapped her hands around her blonde friend. After her was her other blonde friend and her lesbian friends. "Kara, we've been waiting for you in the restaurant that we planned in going to after we picked up Chloe. Where were you?" Blue kindly asked, trying to avoid her habbit of sounding like a mother scolding her children. Kara laughs with the girls.

"Connor? What are you doing here?"

There was then a man behind him. He turns and it was his ex rival with his two trusted colleagues. "Markus..." He said in an unpleasant tone. "Anyway, we'll be going with girls in the mall near by. Do you like come with us?" Connor nlknew he didn't really have that much of a choice. His brother's off to work and he's got no where to go so he might as well go with friends. He didn't get a good feeling about this.

"Sure... why not..."

This made Markus smile and dragged him with them. They started walking and going places in the mall, enjoying the time of their lives with friends as it last. Everyone was happy, laughing, enjoying each other's company, some friends came along and some were found walking in the mall they're in. It took like a few hours and they were off to their respective homes. Everyone said their goodbyes and got their separate ways. North decided to walk Kara home for her house was just a few blocks away from her friend. They talked as they walk, about their life after they got separated because of Kara's situation when she was a child. And North felt very badly. To Lightner up her own mood she started to remember how Connor looked at Kara with awe in his eyes"By the way, Connor has this huge crush on you, I know you've known this before but will you tell him the same?" She asked, teasing her a bit. Kara was silent "I don't think... It's the time to say it yet. There's a lot happening and... there's that other thing..." North's smile fades. She didn't expect that she's still in her situation like before. "Kara... You need our help" sh places her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry North, it'll be over soon... I'm sure of it..."

"Have you told Mrs. Chapman about this?"

"She doesn't need to know about it..."

"What do you mean she doesn't need to know about it? She's your mother!"

"...."

"Do you think if she knew that he's still out there for you, she won't care? Kara, she's worried about you, WE are worried about you. Is this why your limiting yourself from Connor and the others? And the reason for breaking up with---

" **NORTH STOP!!!** "

Her voice echoed in the alley way. They stopped walking and silence took over them for the first time. Kara was heavily breathing, tried to catch her breath from shouting. Sharp breaths was then heard. _She started crying..._ North thought to herself. She inches her way towards her and embraces her friend. "Just take me home... please..."

"Yeah.... sure"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_To be Continued..._


	5. Confession

_To readers..._

_This is the second to the last chapter of Season 1. Pretty fast right? 😂 Anyway, just wanted to say this to everyone and tell them that the following chapter after this and Season 2 will contain disturbing descriptions of events that will take place as the story progresses (meaning more angst 😂). And don't mind how the girl in the Pic's hair is that long. I couldn't find one that has a pixie so.. Just imagine her with a pixie bcs kara in her college has a pixie haircut. Thank you for the support and enjoy Chapter 4,Confession..._

_Author_

  
\----

It was now Tuesday, the first day of their final examination. Kara has been acting a bit off since these past 2 days. He was getting worried sick for her, she looked like she didn't get enough sleep from these days but she was still smiling starting from Sunday and Monday. He really wanted to talk to her about it but he felt like he might be asking too much about her condition at the moment. Rupert noticed his behavior and tapped his shoulder "Connor, you're worrying too much about Kara, just cool it down, she's going to be fine" he tried, hopefully to reassure him. Connor nods, but Rupert knows that he heard that but will still worry about her. He kept walking around school grounds after their first and second tests that day. And everytime he does, he kept seeing Kara with North and Chloe, eating at lunch. He didn't go near them but kept his gaze at them, guarding them like a hawk. The thing that she didn't do whenever he comes along, is she doesn't look at him. Kara usually waves at him or even calls out for him, but this time was different. She looked at him, yes, but she didn't mind him, looking back at the others. He stood, confused of here new behavior. Rupert came along his side and he looked to the direction his friend was looking. Rupert's brows furrowed, he looked back at his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, Connor turns to look "Hey, take it easy, man. She'll be fine..." He reassures once again. Rupert wasn't really feeling right. He didn't know what to say to him, or even how to act in these situations. But he never separated his gaze to his friend and waited till the day he would decide to got to Kara and say it.

The next day, second day of their final examinations, the situation was still the same. Kara still kept herself distant from the man that longed her. It bothered him as much as it did,he wasn't used to her being so silent, not going up to him, greeting him every morning. Instead she ignored him as she passed through him and when she feels his presence, Kara would move away from the area she once was. The people that were around Connor and Kara have been noticing how they acted while thses two individuals part ways. Specially North, for being both of these people's childhiod friend, she knew them the longest, the same goes with Markus and Rupert but only to Connor. So, North ahd Markus gathered their friends at the back of the school while Connor and Kara was occupied doing other things in the campus. Everyone came, having expressions either worry or sadness. Markus sighs "Whatever is happening between Connor and Kara are not healthy. We need to know what was the situation that both didn't want us to be part in..." He said as he looked at thier friends. All were putting their hands under their chin as they think, some talks to the person next to them, asking them questions. North's brows suddenly rose up, and was then suddenly worried "It can't be..." she said, almost as quiet and loud as a whisper. The blue haired woman noticed her expressions changed "North? What is it that you think of?" Blue asked, walking towards her, placing her hand in her shoulder after. Everybody was waiting for her response "I think I know what this is about... Markus," North turns to Markus...

"We need to talk... About Kara's situation..." everyone looked in question, and so as Markus, that felt a bad feeling about what she'll say.

\-------

The day ended and Connor was now walking back to the abandoned building that he kept going in to get fresh air. He then climbed the stairs to the most highest floor, and as he was about to reach the top, she saw a shadow before the door. Connor slwoly walks up and then saw her there, standing, looking at the falling sun. Kara turns to leave but before she gets to walk she felt the man's presence and looked up. They locked eyes and it felt like eternity as they stood there for a few hours. But he decided to break the silence and walked up to her "I wasn't expecting you to be here before me..." He said, having a small smile visible enough to be seen by her. He didn't know why he looked like this, he was supposed to be angry at her now but at the same time, he was also happy to see her. She giggles under her breath, wasn't sure of what to say to his statement. Kara smiles back yet stayed were she stood, "Hey... I have something.. I've been meaning to tell you..." Connor lowers his head, the feeling of embarrassment and fear was building up in his core "I..." He paused as he looked up to her and heard her phone ring. Kara looks down to her right side pocket where phone was kept safe. She fished for her phone, answered the call, and held it up to her ear. A simple hello was said and a silence concurred the area. Connor didn't talk and patiently awaited for her to end the call, but he then noticed the sudden change of her expression. She slowly lowered  her head, her phone still on her ear, listening to the voice of whoever was on the other side of the line. The only thing he heard before the woman lowers her hand from her ear was "Alright... I'll be there". She said it low and close to a wispher. He didn't expect to see her like this up close. Oh how heavy it was for his heart to witness. He got very used to her warm smiles, but never to this hellish scene. Kara looked up to him, her mouth a jar open then suddenly closing. She couldn't think of an excuse on what to say to him, for him to believe her somehow so he wouldn't follow her as she walks away from him. Kara opens her mouth and no words were going out, she hesitates to speak "I... My mother just called and..." she couldn't look at him, not like this, not in a situation like this. Yet this man waited for her, patiently "... I need to go, see you tomorrow..." Kara passed through him as fas as she can, but not fast enough. She felt someone grab her from behind. " Kara I... I have something to tell you... And you need to know what it is, now..." he said, having a serious look on his face, never to avert his eyes from her own. Kara's eyes, wide and seems to be... Afraid? This was a mystery to him. She was looking deep into the man that she had left a space in her heart for. It felt like an eternity as she looked deep in his eyes, it ended when he spoke. The words came out load and clear, so very clear. It shocked her. This wasn't what she wanted him to say, this wasn't what she wanted to hear from him, even though she knew this day would come and crush her every inside, sending butterflies to her stomach at some point and it was very different from the first one she felt when their eyes made contact from afar. Kara's eyes began to tear "I... I'm sorry I... I don't feel the same way..." and there it struck him, crushing his heart into tiny pieces. Connor finally let's go of her arm, trying to process what she had just said. Kara took a moment to look back at him and walk out of sight, but he stood there, still processing and analyzing what had just happened in the few minutes that occurred in his life. What was the problem in what he said? He knows he said the right words and he knows that he said nothing wrong.

While Connor stands back at the abandoned building, Kara walks to her house. She didn't want this to happen. She wasn't ready for this, and it wasn't in the right time for things like this for her. She stopped walking for a while and curled down into a ball. She cries, quietly but slowly hurting the woman's heart. She shivers and twitches, heavyly breathing a the same time. Kara then hears footsteps behind her. Who ever it was, it's not him, she hoped so. And to her relief, it was her best friend North. She squats down to her level and held her hand to her shoulder. Kara meets eyes with the red head. Her eyes narrowed, brows furrowed. She was ver worried for this woman, her first friend, the first one whoever understood her that time. Both were thankfull to have each other at their side at all times, good and bad. "So... he confessed, huh?" she said, trying to stay positive and trying to pull the old smile out once again. Kara chuckles as she tears "Yeah... He did. What am going to do with that now? I... Didn't know what to say, I wasn't also ready for things like this. I love him I do but... my situation at the moment is..." she paused, as North embraced her "I'm not good a things like these but... I also wasn't ready when Markus confessed to me, but... as time got by, it made me think about my future and how it would go" she said as hse pats her head "So just stay positive for a while and... Maybe tell him that you're still not ready and... just don't tell him about your situation, alright?" North began to help Kara stand to her feet "Alright, I'll try... thank you North..." Kara smiles warmly at her friend, North did the same and soon continued to walk to Kara's house.

_"By the way, how did Connor confessed to you? What did he say?"_

 

After saying her farewells to Kara and her adoptive mother, she reached for her phone "Yeah?" she asked the person on the line, not even looking at the name on her phone that indicates she already knew who called for her. "She's doing fine now, she was crying a while ago..." North kept talking to the person on the other side of the line "I just walked her back home. And I don't know where Connor might be, he might have gone home too..." North listened to the person until they asked asked her something she didn't predict they would, it made her stop from her tracks. It made her think for a while before continuing. North breaths...

\-----

The alarm clock was noisy and it was irritating the man. Connor reached out for it and turned it off. He, once again, woke up with messy hair and tired eyes. His door then swinged open suddenly, it made Connor jump "What the f---" his paused as he saw his older brother standing on the door way, still holding the door nob. "Connor, today's the day, get yourself up and hurry before you're late" He said as he dragged his blanket away from his body "what do you mean, what's the occasion...?" he asked, in a low, tired voice. His father then shouted from the other room "ITS YOUR FUCKING GRADUATION DAY!!! GET YOUR TIRED ASS UP, CONNOR!!!" Collin smiled and helped his brother up from bed until Connor yanks him away "Alright, alright... I'll get ready..." He walked his way to the bathroom and a few minutes later he came out his hair all wet and drenched. His brother then combed his hair and mostly did everything for his remaining family. He then quickly cooked breakfast for all of them and ate all together. Collin then ironed and prepared Connor's graduation gown then Hank drove them to school. Tha Andersons where dressed neatly even though they were only wearing normal suits, and it was all thanks to Collin.

Everyone after the ceremony were happy as ever that everyone finished their studies. Blue and Red were now free to start their relationship and also North and Markus. Both were planning to look for work, for now, and meet when they've found one. As for the others, they dream the same and wanted to jus look for good jobs and meet up at some point. Same goes for Connor and Kara. Both were looking at their friends. Connor then glanced over to the woman next to him, feeling a bit awkward and awful at the same time about what he said yesterday. Kara felt his gaze "Connor..." she called for him, her hand pulling his sleeve "... For now.. Can we just be friends? I... I wasn't ready for things like these at the moment..." she finally said it. Connor felt embarrassed as he overthinked what she was about to say, he was also relived "S - Sure... I understand now, I'm sorry for rushing my confession. I was just scared that... you would actually fall for someone else before I could even say something..." both laughed at what he said. As they talked for a while, Rose came over to them "So, how are things going for you too here?" the elder jocked "Ah, we're fine. Your daughter really is kind mrs. Chapman..." Kara looked over to Connor and smiled. Rose's eyes shifts from Connor to Kara and suspected chemistry between the two "I see, I'll leave you both here for a while. Oh and Connor?" she said, as she stopped walking away from the graduated students "Can you please give Kara a ride to the bus station later in the evening? If you didn't know, she'll be working in Canada because it's near her workplace, won't you Kara? Anyway, thank you in advanced" Rose then finally walked away. Connor looked over to Kara and was going to ask something until all their friends went over to them and called for a group picture. The group then made them separate, the gap between them increased by the number of friends that came in between them. Connor and Kara just smiled for the photo like how they're friends did and enjoy the rest of the day.

\----

It was now night time and Connor was getting himself prepared for fetchimh Kara form her place. Hank wasn't home as he was called for an investigation and the only ones left in the household was Connor and his big brother. Collin looked over to his brother's room "you look different, you're just going to help Kara go to the bus station, not bring her in a date, right?" he jocked, Connor scoffed "Can I at least look a little different  before she leaves and before I might never see her again, brother?" he looked at his brother, irritated and annoyed "Well, you do have a point... For once" Collin then went back to cleaning dishes. Connor went out from his bedroom and was about to walk out the door "Hey Connor..." Collin called out for him, Connor turns to look "I won't be home when you go back, make sure to bring a key before you go. Pick from the keys right there..." His little brother looked over to the keys and got one, he smiled before closing the door behind him "Bye mom" he joked before going out and driving to Kara's house.

\-----

When he got there, Kara was already waiting, he rushed his way to her "I - I'm sorry, have you been waiting all this time?" he was panicking, this wasn't good for him. To Kara this was cute, that he cared too much about the people he cared about, and that he included her in that list of people. "No, I just sat down a while ago, so... Shall we?" She smiled and made her way to the back to but her logage in he trunk and to the passenger seat. The ride to the bus station was a bit far than expected. They got there in a few hours and now they stood in front of each other before Kara enters the respective bus "So... This is it, huh? May I see you at our reunion?" Kara asks, as she smiles warmly at the man "Why not? Everyone is there... who doesn't want to miss the chance... to see you again..." Connor smiles to himself and Kara noticed. It made her blush "Thank you Connor..." Kara looks down to her feet but then, she suddenly raised her face towards Connor's cheek and pressed her lips on them. Before he could even react, she was already on her way to the bus' door. Kara looks back at him with a smile, waved and then finally enters the bus. She looked out of the window, only to look at him, even though the bus was taking it's time leaving the station, she kept her have at him. Connor did the same. And when the bus was a few blocks away for the station, Connor held his hand to his cheek and looked for the place Kara marked. He felt his face burn but he didn't mind as he walked to the car and drove away from the station, happy like never before.

Kara sat on the bus, still processing what she had done to Connor just before leaving Detroit's borders. Yet she smiles, very happy to see him in a proper attire just for her to see that she had really changed his heart. Kara then opens her phone, preparing to listen to her music collection or to the radio. Before she could even realise why a woman suddenly screamed. She looked out her window and saw a truck rushing towards the bus form the left. Kara's eyes, wide open. The only thing she had on her mind when the truck hits the bus was Connor's confession, his words that she regected and that almost crossed her mind.

_Kara, you made me realise that this world has more beautiful things that I haven't seen yet...._  
_Thanks to you, I didn't felt alone, thanks to you, I found that missing piece that my heart needed all these years..._

 

_So... what I wanted you to know was that I.... I love you Kara. And will you... Walk beside me in this journey?_

 

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

 

_Im sorry Connor... I don't know if I can do that..._

 

_Now that I'm...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_To be continued...._


	6. Forget and Move On

The news spread like wild fire. Everyone was shocked, their loved ones were in that bus, all going to Canada. And Kara, she was one of them. Connor, his brother, father, and his friends was devastated when the news came in their household and in their very own school.

This caused him to be like his father was when he lost **_Cole_**

And it was a good thing he wasn't here to see one of his big brothers like this. He kept trashing the place, specifically his own room. It was a mess, his things, personal belongings, all over his room, scattered like dust. He would spend the majority of his time in his room and feel sorry for himself. It was a good thing that his friends didn't let him go after what he did in the mall. They kept visiting him, but sadly, he regects them and orders them to leave him be. This side of Connor was bothering Collin, speciall Hank. But his eldest brother couldn't stand him like this so he stormed in his room, to his surprise, he himself was having a worried expression. Connor turns to the door and didn't even flinch from how his door banged to the wall. He once again looked back at his hands that were together "Oh look, it's one of the DPD's highest Detectives... What the hell do you want, Collin?" This was the first time he called him by his first name. Collin, too, was surprised of how much courage he has and he got them from his dispare, sorrows. Collin walked to Connor and knelt down in front of him "Youve been through this before, and you got out of it... Why not do it again?" Connor looks up "What the hell do you mean...." He wasn't liking where this was going "Just, think past it... Just like the last time..." He hesitated. Connor sat straight and looked at him "I can't... And you want to know why?" he paused, giving himself time to breath "Because the person who pulled me out of the dark is DEAD" Those words came out loud and clear. Collin couldn't believe what he heard from him, there he knew he was feeling deep in sorrow. Which was bad for his case, everytime he goes like this, there's always an effect. Connor stood up and was about to walk away, wearing his black jacket with the hood on his head, some jeans and shoes. The man was planning to just sit in that abandoned building but lucky he was stopped by Collin before he could have caused trouble in the streets "Connor, you are forbid to go out this house. You didn't want contact with the others right? So, you'll stay here before you cause more trouble... Like this morning---"

"DON'T.... FUCKING REMIND ME OF WHAT I DID"

"Connor---"

"NO, SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NOHING TO DO WITH WHAT I DID AND WHAT I'LL DO NEXT---"

"I'm your brother Connor"

"JUST... SHUT UP---"

Conor was then grabbed by the jacket. He was held a bit high from the shallow floor since his brother was stronger than he was at the moment.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY ANDERSON!!!! YOU PROBABLY THINK THAT I DON'T THINK ABOUT YOU THAT MUCH AND JUST DO WHAT I WAS PROMISED TO DO, BUT YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!!!

I PROMISED MOTHER TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND FATHER,BUT LOOK WHAT MY BROTHER HAS BECOME!!! YOU'RE A MESS CONNOR, AND YOU BETTER THANK ME FOR SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS FOR NOT ARESTING YOU WHEN I GOT A REPORT THAT MY BROHER ALMOST KILLED ONE OF HIS FUCKING BEST FRIENDS!!!"

Collin took a few breaths before letting go of his brother. Connor, before going out the door, looked at how exhausted his brother was from just shouting at him, scolding to be exact. He put his hood back on his head and went to the door. "Connor..." Before Connor could even touch the door nob, Hank called for him and Connor turns to look "Please just promise me... Don't be like the person I became when he died..." He said as he looked back at his lap top on the dinning table, looking at case files. Connor looked down to his feet and then left the house, no question. As he walked passed the people of Detroit going to the abandoned building, his sanctuary, his thought began to gather the resent events in the mall, the incident that he didn't mean to have done.

It began not so early in the morning where everyone was going out. Everyone was having a good time when all of a sudden, all of the screens showed the news report about the bus crash, where Kara was. He was, of course, devastated and one of them tried to calm him down. It was Markus, the only heroic one in the group. He walked up to him, hand on his shoulder "Hey Connor, calm do---" he was cut when his hand was yanked off by Connor, who was now having that ghostly aura around him "Stay the hell away please... just... I'll just go for a while...." But Markus didn't stop there. He grabbed his arm, trying to stop the man "Connor listen, you don't have to act this way, you know better than this..."

"I will make, who ever did this to her, suffer before they die..."

This shocked Markus. He has never seen this side of him, and he won't let it take the better of him. He kept his grip tight and firm "Connor, Kara wasn't the only one that died in that crash. Do you only care for her? What about the others that died with her? What do you feel for them?" he asked, in a clear voice "She's your friend, do you even care for her? You don't even know those people, how could you care for them?" he shot back, having a crooked smile on his face. This isn't good, it's not him anymore. He freed himself yet Markus chased him and once he called his name and was about to grab him once again, he punched him. He got knocked down that he almost fell on the floor, it was a good thing he held himself up using the table that supported his balance as he was knocked down. Markus stood up but when he did, Connor was already charging towards him and landed another hit. Josh and Rupert tried preventing him from getting near the Student Council President but it almost didn't work. North and Chloe were the only women in the group for a moment for Blue and Red just started their life together. North helped Simon with Markus and Chloe thinked of what would be the most reasonable thing to do. She then hurriedly got to her purse and brought out her phone, dialed a number and waited for the person on the other side to answer. Before that person did, Connor got free from Josh and Rupert's hold and went towards Markus again. He freed him from the support of his two fellow students council members and fought a bit more and at this point, the person on the other line finally answered The blonde's call.

"Hello?"

"C - Collin... It's me, Chloe..."

"O - Oh I see, you sound... scared, so terrified, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Connor. H - him and Markus are fighting right now. But Markus just tried to help Connor calm down because of the repotlrt he saw on TV w - where a bus crashed and it was where Kara road to get to Canada..."

"I see, thank you Chloe. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Oh please do hurry..."

The call ended and it seems like Connor was loosing energy and now it was time for Markus to make a shot and hit him in the stomach, the same thing he did for him and he just returned the favor. It wasn't long before Collin came and he was sent to the small clinic in the mall. Both men were meters away from each other, Chloe was in the middle to prevent them from fighting. Collin took a quick look on Markus and asked if he was alright and said his apologies on behalf of Connor then went to look at his brother.

Connor couldn't forget what look his brother gave him. It marked his mind forever. He then found himself walking nowhere. He wasn't near the abandoned building that he was supposed to go to. So he just stood there, under the light of the street light that shines and suddenly, it began to snow a bit. Little particles of snow falling from the heavens. He looks up, thinking about her and what would she have said to him if she saw what he did to a friend of hers, to someone who is also a part of her life in this world. He felt regret, shame, guilt from what he had done. He finally began to realise that he wasn't himself at that moment. And he entirely began to be a different person, the person his father didn't want him to be. A tear suddenly began to appear for his eyes.

"Oh Kara....   
I'm sorry I let you down"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Season 1 - End**

 

_Author's note :_

 

_OK dudes... This became emotional (for me atleast). Thank you for supporting this book, even tho this doesn't get that get much votes but still, thank your for reading my work._

 

_Look out_ _for_ _..._

 

_**SUPERMARKET  🌻 FLOWERS**_  
**_Season 2_**  
_**-    F   I   N   A   L    -**_


End file.
